Coal's Story
by Etd
Summary: A short while after "The War of the Ember" a new evil has emerged, but who? But why? Can young Coal stop the evil before time runs out? Find out, in Coal's Story! Rated T for future battles, the only swears are "Owl" swears.
1. Memories

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please, post constructive criticism reveiws on this story, it will help alot, thanks!**

**And also, most characters in this are either mine, my friends on DeviantART's or Kathryn Lasky's.**

* * *

The sun was just slipping behind the horizon, as an unusually large barn owl glided through the air of Ambala.  
He landed on a branch of an oak tree where a spotted owl was waiting.  
"S-Sir, you're early." The spotted owl wilfed to half his size in the presence of the large tyto.  
"I'm not very busy today, not much action. Now let's discuss the plan." The large barn owl leaned closer to the spotted owl to hear the plan.  
The spotted owl explained the final stages of the plan then fell silent.  
The barn owl stood up-right again and smirked. "For once I think your plans going to work, send out a small squadron at midnight. And don't fail me this time." The barn owl spread his wings and flew out into the distance. Leaving the spotted owl to get a squadron together.  
The spotted owl left his post and headed toward the barn owl's base in the Barrens.  
By midnight he saw the rocky outline of a cave.  
_Better go and get that squadron he ordered_, Thought the spotted owl as he entered the cave, and became consumed by darkness...

* * *

"Mum! Mum! Mylse hit me!" Cried a small barn owlet.  
"Now, Mylse you know not to play to rough with your little sister." A female barn owl turned to her teenaged son, Mylse.  
"He didn't hit her that hard! Ayla only wants attention!" A half-fledged black barn owl squawked. Turning to his mother, Kel.  
"But it hurt!" Moaned Ayla, turning away from Mylse with a frown on her heart shaped face.

Coal the black fledgling, was the middle aged one out of his siblings. And different. There were rumours that black barn owls like himself were stronger than other owls, but Coal was weaker than his little sister!  
"Now, you three play nice. I'm not tending to any bruises tonight!" Called Kel. Preparing to leave their hollow.

There was a short silence then Mylse piped up, "Mum, where are you heading?"  
Kel turned her head almost completely around, as owls do. Then replied, with a soft tone, "I'm going out hunting, and i want all three of you to stay in the hollow until i get back. I'll be back tomorrow at first black. Is that clear?" She spread her wings ready for take-off.  
"Oh, and Mylse." She asked.  
"Yes mum?" He replied.  
"I don't want you trying any branching while I'm out. Ok?" She smiled at her eldest son.  
"Oh, fine." Replied Mylse grimly.  
Kel finally left the large hollow at the top of an evergreen tree. And dawn was just arriving, as the three owlets watched their mother fly gracefully into the distance...

By the time midday arrived the three owlets were asleep.  
Coal, awoke at the sound of talons on the ground, and slowly turned his head to see Mylse walk outside the hollow and hop onto a branch.  
Coal carefully stood up and turned to follow Mylse, and when he looked down he saw miles talking to a strange large barn owl.

Then memories in his mind burned like acid.  
"Da!"


	2. Fire Flight

"Coal!" Called Mylse, "What do you think you're doing up at this time!"  
Coal didn't listen to Mylse, as he was too busy staring at his father. Fear surrounding him. _Why did he come back! He knows everyone in Silverveil hates him!_ He thought.  
"Coal, what a nice surprise!" Called his father, Gerthyn.  
Coal felt fear wash over him like waves, his horrible Da had returned. He felt like he was going to yarp!  
"Da, what are _you_ doing here!" Hissed Coal, puffing out his feathers to look twice his normal size.  
Gerthyn sighed, "Come down here and I'll explain."  
Coal hesitated before hopping onto the branch outside the hollow, he continued hopping from branch to branch until he reached the forest floor. "Well?" Moaned Coal, "What do you want to tell me?" He asked, aware that his voice was harsh.  
"I want you, Mylse, Ayla and Your mother to join me. We will become the most powerful animals in the entire world!" Gerthyn's eyes widened, and a smile crawled across his face. "What do you say?"  
Coal turned to his brother Mylse, who was as shocked as Coal. "Never, why would we join you!" Hissed Mylse, putting his wing around his little brother.  
Coal hadn't noticed how fast the time had went, as the sun was already slipping behind the horizon.  
"Well, who do we have here? Your mothers back early." Smirked Gerthyn. "Hello dear, how was your hunt!" Called Gerthyn.  
Coal noticed his mother just arriving, almost going yeep with shock and disgust . "YOU!" She hissed, landing in front of her chicks. "Mylse, take Coal up to the hollow and guard Ayla." She sounded more worried than ever.  
Mylse nodded, as he started helping Coal climb the evergreen tree.

"What are you doing back! You know we forced you out of here because you joined that dumb St. Aggie's! Then those Pure dopes! Good Glaux just leave!" The acid in his mother voice scared Coal, he'd never heard her like this.  
"Now, now Kel. You know the Pure Ones are gone now, that's why I'm starting my own organisation. I'm going to take over the owl kingdoms. You either join me, and live. Or burn with the rest of Silverveil!" Gerthyn gave his ex-family a menacing glare. "So, what'll it be?" Coal stared in horror. What did his Da mean by, 'burn with the rest of Silverveil'?  
"My soldiers have taken the liberty if surrounding Silverveil with burning branches. The fire should be here any second!" As soon as Coal's father had finished, he saw flames lick the sides of the surrounding trees. _Fire!_ He thought with alarm.  
"Mylse wake Ayla! Now!" His mother was frantic now. Hurrying around.  
"You monster!" Hissed Coal.  
"Join me, and I'll rescue you." His father looked horrifyingly tall now, almost like a Hagsfeind.  
Coal felt tears stream down his face. "I- I hate you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Let's speed up the death process, shall we?" His father spread his wings, fire all around them now.  
Then Coal noticed with a jolt, his father wasn't escaping. He was heading straight for Mylse, who had just reached the hollow and was warning Ayla. Gerthyn, with talons outstretched, stabbed them into Myles's back. "No!" He heard Ayla cry. Blood tricked out the mouth of the hollow. Then he heard Ayla's shrill cry. Gerthyn had struck his big brother and little sister. They were dead. Coal started choking as the fire eased closer, its deadly fumes making it harder for Coal to breath.

He heard his mother screech in terror. "My chicks! What have you done?!" His mother thrown herself at Gerthyn, but his father was already prepared as he struck her right in the heart. Coal was struggling to stand now, as his father flown down from the hollow.  
"Coal, I'm not going to kill you." His father's voice was soft and kind. Coal looked up in confusion. "Because the fires going to do it for me!" His father's voice quickly changed to a harsh tone.  
"But I will give you something to remember me by." His father smirked and quickly struck Coal twice. Leaving a bloody 'X' shaped scar above his left eye. As Coal's father left, he felt his eyes close, and the last thing he saw, was a dark shadowy owl swoop down and wrap their talons around him.


	3. The Greatest of Trees

The wind hit hard against the small group of owls, one had a small black barn owlet in her talons.  
"Shard, is that owlet awake yet?" Asked a cinnamon coloured barn owl.  
"No, Alblagilia. The poor little thing. Almost died in that massive fire, I wonder how he got the scar though..." Replied the female barn owl named Shard.  
The wind batted at the owls, then died down. Making their progress much quicker.  
"It's ok little one, you'll be safe soon, it's ok..." Shard whispered to the small owlet. Then smiled.

Coal awoke the next morning in a big hollow lined with nests, another owl sat in a nest a wing beat away.  
The sun was beating down from the sky, as Coal looked up he winced. There was a pain above his left eye.  
Then it all came back to him, his family, his Da, the scar and the fire.  
_That owl that taken me away from the fire, she must have taken me here!_ He thought with alarm.  
"E- Excuse me? Sir…" Coal turned to the owl nearest to him and asked, "Where am I?" He looked at the owl, which was a large male snowy.  
"You don't know? This is Ga'Hoole! You're in the infirmary!" He let out a cough, "And it's midday, get some rest." The snowy closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Coal heard talons tap on the ground, then he turned his head to see a female barn owl. The one who had saved him from the fire!

"How are you young'un?" She asked with a smile.  
"I- I'm fine, and well- Who are you?" He asked confused.  
"I am Shard of Ga'Hoole." She raised a wing proudly. "A guardian, sworn to protect the owl kingdoms." She finished. Tucking her wing back in. "And who might you be?" She asked, turning to Coal.  
"I- I'm…" He stuttered. Then found a confidence. _C'mon Coal, you're at the great tree! And a real guardians right in front of you! Show some confidence!_ He told himself.  
"I- I am Coal Tytran of Silverveil, son of Kel and- and…" He struggled to say his horrible father's name, "G- _Gerthyn_." Coal added emphasis on his father's name. Turning away in the process.

"Well, young Coal," Shard began, "Welcome to the great tree!"


	4. Flight

The Dusk after his fathers attack, Coal had been shown his hollow. He had also met his hollowmates, they were; Shard, Rocky and Merak, all three were Barn owls.

And Coal was also excited to be training on his first night at Ga'Hoole.

"Coal, c'mon, I need to show you around. And also show you they Owl you will be training with today!" Cooed Shard.

"Awesome! Lets go!" Hooted the young, but strong half-fledged owl.

Shard spread her wings and with one powerful downward swoop, set off carrying Coal.

"Have fun Coal" Called Rocky and Merak in unison, waving their talons in goodbye.

Coal and Shard landed on a branch of the great tree, a young female barn owl was perched on the branch.

"Hi, Shard. How did the search and rescue go this morning?" The owl asked and looked up at Shard.  
"Well I found this young owlet on the ground, his names Coal. He will be training with you today."  
Coal walked up to the strange owl, "Um... Hi." He squawked. "What's your name?" He puffed out his feathers to make himself look bigger.  
"Coal, this is Kyra. Another guardian here at the great tree." Shard replied.

Kyra smiled at Coal. "Cool scar!" Kyra cooed. "How did you get it?"

Coal flinched. "Uh…It was my…Da…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that…" Kyra wrapped her wing around Coal's shoulder. "Lets get some training done? How's that sound?"

"Great. But, I can't fly…" Coal looked at the ground, disappointed.

"Cheer up Coal! I can teach you!" Kyra smiled at the young owl.

Coal looked up at Kyra, hope glimmering in his small blue eyes, "Really?" He asked.

Coal and Kyra spent the rest of the Night branching and discussing how to improve their flight.

"Ok, I'm going to do this! You ready Kyra?" Coal look at the ground, far from where they were sitting.

"Coal, don't! It's too far! And you can't fly yet!" Kyra had fear in her eyes for the young owlet.

"Please, trust me." Coal looked into Kyra's terrified eyes.

"But- Oh, ok…" Kyra closed her eyes, hoping for the best.

Coal held his breath, and then jumped. Air was rushing past him, he rapidly started flapping. He then felt himself slow down, so he stopped flapping so rapidly. Then it formed into a relaxing glide.

He loved the feeling! It was flight, at last! He flapped his wings and started rising up toward Kyra.

"Oh Kyra!" He cooed, "I'm a scroom!"

"AH! COAL! NO!" She opened her eyes in fear. "What the-"

Coal burst into a fit of churring, "You should have seen your face!" He then landed on the branch next to Kyra.

"Don't do that Coal!" She hissed in surprise.

Coal with a powerful downward stroke, headed to the Dining Hollow, Kyra close behind.

They raced to Tweener, and discovered Kyra was obviously the better flyer.

They sat at a table with Merak, Rocky and Shard. Laughing over their day.

"Good Tweener, aren't it young'uns?" Hummed their nest maid, Ella.

"This hot food is great!" Hooted Coal.

"Glad you like it!" She replied.

A Barn owl walked past, "Ezylryb always said cold food is better for the gizzard!" Hooted the owl. "Is it ok if we sit with you?"

Coal looked around and noticed that there was an Elf owl, Great grey owl and a Burrowing owl behind the almost majestic-like Barn owl.

"Um…Why us?" Asked Coal. He then realised everyone at his table was staring at him in shock. "What?!" He asked.

Kyra then whispered into Coal's ear, "That's king Soren! Don't talk to him like that!"

"Oh, sorry sir…Sure you can sit with us!" Coal smiled, welcoming the young king.

As Tweener went on, the owls got to know Coal a bit better. And Coal found an interest in Soren's adventures with Gylfie, Twilight and Digger.

And also, Coryn, the former king who was killed in the War of the Ember.

"I wish I could have met him…" He hooted, disappointed.

"He died last season…" Replied Gylfie.

"I'm only two seasons old though…" Coal stared at the ground.

"Don't worry young'un! There's still a whole life ahead of you! Who knows who and what you will meet!" Twilight said, lightening the mood.

"Yeah! Your right Twi!" Coal lifted his head up, smiling at the muscular great grey.

As the sun started to rise, Coal sat in his hollow, having dreams of fighting alongside Coryn and defeating Nyra.


	5. Chaw Tapped

Twilight had arrived on Coal's sixth month at Ga'Hoole, today was the day of "Chaw Tapping" where young Guardians in Training like Coal get picked for the Chaw they would be best at.

"I want to get picked for Search and Rescue!" Hooted an owl outside of Coal's hollow.

A lot of owlets where flying around, talking about what Chaw they wanted. Coal was staring out of his hollows entrance, mesmerised in thought.

"So, what Chaw do you want to get picked for, Coal?" Asked Merak.

Coal snapped out of the trance-like state, "Huh? Oh, I don't really know…" Coal started blushing with embarrassment, he was probably the only owl in Ga'Hoole who didn't know what Chaw he wanted to be Tapped for.

As the moon hung high in the cloudy night sky, Coal followed Merak down to the Dinning Hollow for explanations on the Chaws', and who the Rybs' were. Merak landed on a branch just outside the Hollow, Coal followed close behind as they entered. Young owls were everywhere. They were all excited, waiting until the next sunset so they could check what object was in their nest…

An hour past, and the explanations were over.

"I can't wait!" Cooed Kyra, who had sat beside Coal, "this is so exciting!"

"Yeah! It is!" Smiled Coal, a little nervous in case he got Tapped for a boring Chaw, like Ga'hoolology.

Coal then heard a familiar voice, as Shard walked up to Kyra, Merak and himself, "good luck, young'uns'!" She cooed. "Hope you get Tapped for your dream Chaws!"

"Thanks Shard!" Replied Kyra with glee.

"Say, has anyone seen Rocky?" Butted in Merak, confused, since Rocky was hardly ever late.

Then, just as Merak finished her sentence, Rocky stumbled into the Dining Hollow.

"How ironic." Mumbled Coal, a small _churr_ slipping through his beak. He turned his head to Rocky, who was walking up to the small group.

"Sorry I'm late…Got caught up in one of Otulissa's lectures…" Puffed Rocky.

"I'm surprised you haven't died of boredom!" Joked Kyra, as the five owls _churred _the night away.

The sun started slipping up above the sea of Hoolemere. Just as Shard, Rocky, Merak and Coal returned to their large hollow.

Merak was still _churring_ once they had settled into their nest.

"G'light, guys!" Said Rocky, sleepily.

"Good light!" Cooed Shard.

"See you all at Dusk." Yawned Merak.

"G'light…See you all-" Coal stopped himself as he realised everyone was asleep. He smiled and dreamed of what Chaw he would get…

Dusk came, and all four owl were awake. Merak checked her nest and found a moulted feather. "Search and rescue!" She hooed with happiness.

"Tracking!" _Churred _Rocky, as he stared at the Pellet by his nest.

Shard smiled at the young owls then turned to Coal, "what Chaw have you been tapped for, young'un?"

Coal checked under his nest, and there his items sat…

A piece of coal and a dried caterpillar, he had been picked for Weather Interpretation and Colliering!


End file.
